


Five Women Who Were Not Beka and the Only One Who Was

by scribblemyname



Series: 1 Million Words Fics & Ficlets [12]
Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Crush, Disparaging of Bad Romantic Relationships, F/M, Jealousy, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/scribblemyname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beka continued as if she hadn't been interrupted. "Then we have the Leper, which excuse me, is an obvious one. Don't sleep with assassins."</p><p>Or the one where we question Dylan Hunt's taste in women.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Women Who Were Not Beka and the Only One Who Was

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sio/gifts).



"I'm starting to think this guy has no taste," Beka noted as she assessed the latest party to Dylan Hunt's bed—or close enough anyway. "I mean, what's this make? A con artist passing herself off as a goddess."

"And that is one smoking hot goddess," Harper interjected.

Beka continued as if she hadn't been interrupted. "Then we have the Leper, which excuse me, is an obvious one. Don't sleep with assassins."

"Sounds like a good life rule to me," Trance agreed.

"And let's not forget the crazy homicidal patient Angelica," Beka added.

"Oooh. How about the star?" Harper bounced on his toes a little. "I bet she was hot."

Beka just looked at him with that patented 'Seriously, Harper?' look she'd perfected ages ago.

"That was a black hole, Harper," Trance corrected. "And she wasn't homicidal."

"No, but Harper has a point." Beka pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Still not good taste."

Trance conceded with a nod.

"And let's not forget Miss Nietzschean First Officer," Beka added with a particular narrow-eyed glare of displeasure. "Kenja pride." She shrugged. "It's okay to like her after she's proven herself, but when you think she's the saboteur? No."

Harper and Trance exchanged looks.

"Uh, boss." Harper glanced at the image of the aforementioned con artist on their viewer. "You're not jealous of her, are you?" he said cautiously.

"What? No! Harper." She shot him that patented Look again. "I do not want to sleep with Dylan. I mean, look at the company I'd keep." She shook her head, turned off the viewer, and shooed her crewmates back to their own stations.

Harper seemed unconvinced but quiet about it. Trance wore a tiny, knowing smile.

* * *

"Hey, boss," Beka greeted when she caught up to Dylan later, Miss I'm Royal and a Goddess and a Thief and Let's Take All the Money having been shipped back to her various peoples with said money appropriately distributed. "Would you really have slept with her?"

"Beka." He came to a stop in the corridor. "That is none of your business."

She shrugged. "Sure it is if she'd slit your throat and made off with all your money." Beka grinned at him. "It's a step up from the Leper."

He gave her that admonishing look of 'Please, Beka, behave' that he'd perfected ages ago.

"Just saying, boss. This one's a real winner."

"And what about the Schrodinger's Cat," Dylan countered. "Or who was that other guy? The cyborg, wasn't it?"

She gave him the other patented Beka look, 'Don't even go there, buddy,' arms crossed. "Bobby. And he had a cause. A good one even."

"No. He was going to enslave them after he freed them, remember?" Dylan reminded her. "And the Mugani are now loyal members of the Commonwealth."

"Hm." Beka just narrowed her eyes at him for a second. He really didn't get it.

She stepped forward, kissed him briefly, then pulled away to see Dylan with that slightly puzzled 'What are you doing?' look he'd been stuck with practically since he met her.

She smiled. "Just saying, Dylan. At least my taste is improving."

Then she walked on past him toward her quarters.


End file.
